Monster Campament
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: Los campistas se vuelven a enfrentar a otra temporada de total drama, esta vez con mas pruebas y torturas. ¿Quieres concursar junto a ellos?
1. Chapter 1: La carta de las pesadillas

**¡Holasssssss! ¿Cómo les va la vida? Aquí les traigo otra rara y aburrida historia XD. OK, este fic trata de la cuarta temporada de TDI, ocurre en un campamento, como el de Wawanaka, hasta ocurre ahí, pero es un campamento de miedo. Ahí participan todos los ex-campistas, ahora de nuevo campistas XD. Si queréis concursar, dejad en un rewiew o comentario la ficha rellenada de abajo. Máximo 5 chicas y 5 chicos, después avisaré de que se acaba el plazo. En caso de haber más, saldrán por orden de envío. Y la última cosa, el otro dia estaba leiendo fics y me encontré con uno plagido. Por favor, avísenme si yo tengo alguno plagido, que no soy una plagiadora XD, ahora a leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen ya que si fuera así Chirs hubiera sufrido un montón, como el hico sufrir a los campistas…**

NORMAL´S POV

Era una mañana de otoño, las 4 de la tarde, cuando un moreno de ojos esmeralda se despertó. Ese chico resultaba llamarse Trent. Él se levantó con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en su cara. Fue hacia la buzón y lo abrió. Paó las cartas, publicidad, publicidad, Chirs Mclean, publicidad…..

TRENT'S POV

Publicidad, publicidad, Chirs Mclean, publicidad… Un momento. Volví a mirar las cartas mencionadas anteriormente y se me borró la sonrisa al ver que el pesado y arrogante de Chirsn McClean, efectivamente le había enviado una carta. Abrió la carta y frente a el se encontraba un papel que volverí a cambia su vida, el papel que le haría volver a sus pesadillas, el papl que… No se me ocurrían más cosas. En fin, en la carta ponía:

_Queridos excampistas; _

_les comunico que el día 10-12-11 tendrán que venir a nuestra antigua y querida isla Wawanaka, todos tienen que venir lo firmaron en vuestro contrato (en la letra pequeña). Así que ya saben, los espero a todos en la nueva temporada. Recordad que tenéis que venir disfrazados de monstruos_

_Hasta pronto, no podéis renunciar a las próximas 6 semanas con mas diversión en vuestra vida._

¡RAYOS! La letra pequeña, tendré que leerme mejor los contratos que firmo. Un momento, ¿Qué día era? Ahh sí, el día 10-12-11. Espera, eso es mañana. Bueno la parte positiva es que volveré a ver a Gwen, a ver si el maldito de Duncan ya no está con ella. Avisaré a los demás. Creo que me disfrazare de zombi, no sé porque tenemos que ir disfrazados de monstruos pero que le voy hacer. Ha, y dice las semanas con mas diversión. ¡Querrá decir con mas torturas! (NOTA: Exacto. Bravo Trent XD) .

NORMAL'S POV

El pelinegro llamo a una gotica y la aviso. La gotica llamo a un punk y lo mismo hizo, pero esta vez llamando a una morena. La morena, que se enfado al oir la voz del punk, llamo a una rubia de ojos color miel, esta llamo a un robio con ojos azulados. El rubio llamo a un amante de la natura quien llamo a un deportista con mala suerte. El desafortunado en deportes llamo a una rubia con un cuerpo de muñeca Barbie, la rubia llamo a una asiática, esta llamo a un chico de cabello marrón y largo, quien llamo a una chica de cabellos morados, que llamo a un chico bajito que se asustó al oir su voz. Este chico llamo a un cerebrito pelirojo, quien llamo a una chica regordeta que llama a un cerebrito de pelo marrón. El sabelotodo llama a un rubio, que llama a una peliroja loca. La loca llamo a una chica muy fozuda quien llama a un campesino. Aquí acaba esa larga cadenas de llamadas.

CHIRS'S POV

Llegó el dia en que iniciaba la quarta temporada de total drama, esta vez si que los iva a torturar. Poco a poco fueron llegando los campistas disfrazados. El resultado, una manada de monstruos. Veamo:

COURTNEY: Vampiro

DUNCAN: Frankestein

GWEN: Medusa

TRENT: Zombi

BRIDGETTE: Momia

GEOFF: Monstruo marino 

DJ: Hombre lobo

HAROLD: Marciano

LESHAWNA: Minotauro

IZZY: Yeti

OWEN: Monstruo de las galletas

TYLER: Esqueleto

LINDSAY: Bruja

HEATHER: Fantasma

ALEJANDRO: Hombre inbisible

SIERRA: El fantasam de la opera

CODY: Chucky

EVA: Mujer de chucky

EZEIQUEL: Calabaza viviente ( NOTA: ¿Eso es un monstruo XD, ya sabeis, es campesino XD)

Esto es de lo que se habían disfrazado los antiguos y conocidos campistas, de los que no les avise es de que habría nuevos campistas…

**¿Os gusto la nueva temporda de total drama? Espero que si. Bueno, aquí les dejo la ficha que teneis que rellenar si quereis participar.**

**NOMBRE:**

**APELLIDOS:**

**COLOR FAVORITO:**

**CHICA DE TD QUE TE GUSTA MAS:**

**CHICO DE TD QUE TE GUSTA MAS:**

**MONSTRUO PREFERIDO:**

**QUE PAPEL TE GUSTARÍ TENER EN LA 4 TEMPORADA DE TD:**

**Y ya ta. No pido mucho, ¿no? Recordad me lo teneis que enviar por comentario o rewiew.**

**BYE.**

**HAY. Casi me olvido…**

**REWIEWS XD.**

**AHORA SI, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Campistas nuevos

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo de monster campament. Estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre a Total Drama Monster, ¿ustedes que dicen? En fin, ¡a leer!**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen. Sí me pertnece la idea de hacer una quarta temporada con monstruos.**

-Perfecto- dijo Chirs-Ahora os presentare a los nuevos campistas- dijo divertido.

-¿Qué?- chillaron todos los excapistas al oír a Chirs. Este no les hico caso y empezó con sus presentaciones:

- ¡El primer campista es… Annabeth Roxanne Goodwyn!- dijo chirs- ¡El segundo… Adriana Pacheco! ¡El tercero, Caroline Elizabeth blak! ¡Seguido viene Miranda Black! ¡Después Samanda Adriansen Mongruth! ¡Tisha Estevens! Megan Palmwood! ¡Finalmente, Luna Hazel Grace Levesque ! –

Los nuevos campistas también iban disfrazados:

ANNABETH: Stich

ADRIANA: Gata vampiresa

CAROLINE: Vampiro inbisebele ( Como un fantasma y a la vez un vampiro XD)  
>MIRANDA: Asesino<p>

SAMANDA: B.O.B

TISHA: Novia de Frankestein

MEGAN: Bruja

LUNA: Perro del infiero

De eso es de lo que iban disfrazados, o en teoría tendrían que ir disfrazados…

Era la hora de ir a la fogata, Chirs quria hablarlos sobre los equipos y los retos que tendrían que pasar.

Una vez llegados todos los campistas, mas bien, los antiguos campistas. Los nuevos no habían llegado aún. Los campistas empezaron a hablar:

-¿Donde están los nuevos?- dijo Lindsay.

-Ya- respondieron los demás al unisón. Al decir eso como por arte de magia. Ya ninguna llevaba puestos sus ''disfrazes''. Los campistas estaban muy extrañados ya que Crhis había dich que no se los podían quitar.

Luna estaba muy tranquila, su aspecto sin disfraz era normal. Una chica alta y delgada, de buens proporciones, con el cabello lacio y largo, de color negro verdoso, con un flequillo hacia la derecha. Sus ojos conbinaban con su cabello, ya que eran verde una camiseta larga de color negro y verde ( se nota que le gustan esos colores XD), con unos leggins plateados y unas botas altas, de color gris brillante. De vez en cuando de sus ojos parecían salir chispas de fuego.

Megan por su partellevaba un tarro en sus manos con plantas adentro. En algunos momentos seagachaba y machacaba un poco las plantas, parecía hacer pociones. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul cielo que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos zapatos de color blanco, con un poco de tono azulado.

Por otro lado, Trisha tenia pinta de ser afro-americana, alta, con grandes rulos afros y delgada. No paraba de moverse de un lafdo a otro, no podía estarse quieta. De ropa, usaba una camiseta con un hombro al descubierto, de color lila flojo y una falda corta de color violeta. Llevaba unas medias blancas y unas botas de coor rosa y violeta. Aparte de moverse también hablaba, pero no se la podía entender. Parecia que mencionara algunas formulas mágicas.

En otra parte estaba Samanda. Esta tenia piel blanca como la nieve y era delgada. Su cabello pelirojo, era intenso, corto y lacio, con el flequillo a un lado. Usaba una blusa negra con rayas turquesas, unos pantalones tipp turquesas y unas tenis del mismo color. El color turquesa parecía gustarle. Tenia una aparencia amigable simpatica.

Miranda parecía ser una chica ruda, que no dejan que se etan con ella y que el que lo haga no vive para contarlo. Pero lo que los cmpistas no sabían es que era muy simpatica, graciosa y amigable cuaando la conoces. Aunque Miranda consideraba el amor como su punto débil, pero cree en él. Quien la lastimnara en el amor tendría venganza segura. Llevabe puesto un chándal de color rosa, con unas tiras negras a los lados del pantalón y en medio de la camiseta y unas bambas plateadas. Llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos.

Caroline era morena, de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros también. Tenia un buen cuerpo, se notaba que cuidaba su salut y forma física. Vestía una camiseta azul cielo, y unos pantalones shorts texanos. De calzado unas bambas azul oscuro. Era muy palida, a tal punto que parecía invisible.

Adriana, en cambio, en el intentaba hacer amigos y era de buena onda pero ella estba muy aislada. Era lista, pero a lavez una mezcla de punk, gotica y Skater. Cuando alguin se acercaba a ella se alejaba ( Pero bueno, ¿quiere tener amigos o no? XD). Ella era una chica que pensaba antes de decir o hacer las cosas, cuando tenia la oportunidad. Se veía que era divertida. Usaba una camiseta escotada negara y larga. Unos legins verdes y unas bambas negras y a la vez verdes. Llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno y a vezes se sentaba a la sombra para dibujaren el. Tomaba un líquido rojo que parezia ser sangre y tenia unas uñas muy largas.

Finalmente Annabeth aparentaba un cabello negro como el carbón recogido en una cola y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Tenia un fleco tapándole el ojo derecho, con unos ojos oscuros. Era morena, como Leshawna, y de buenas proporciones. Se veía cerrada y amarga pero en el fondo era divertida, amable, dulce y creativa. Veloz, fuerte y valiente… Aunque a vezes no se comportaba como na chica. Su piel era de un tono azulados,c on unos rasgos como los de Stich. Vestía una camiseta azul oscuro, una falda texana y unos legins negros. De calzado unas botas a mitad de las rodillas de color gris oscuro. Toda su ropa era oscura. Levaba un cuaderno donde apuntaba los sucesos que pasaban.

No llevaban sus ''disfrazes'' pero se comportaban como los monstruos que vestían… Esa cosa era muy rara para los antiguos campistas. Pero al fin llegó Chirs.

-Bienvenidos campistas, nos hemos reunido aquí para hablarlos sobre los retos y los equipos. Ok, empezaré por los equipos.

EQUIPO 1: Courtney, Duncan, Miranda, Annabeth, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Lindsay, Adriana, Izzy , Owen, Luna, Samanda y Alejandro.

EQUIPO 2: Eva, Heather, Ezeiquel, Gwen, Cody, Tyler, Leshawna, Trent, Megan, Sierra, Harold, Katie y Sadie.

El próximo dia me decis los nombres que quereis para vuestros equipos y si quereis hacer algún cambio, aunque a lo mejor no los acepto WUajaja- Rió Chris después de mencionar los equipos- Ahora los retos. Esta temporada no competis por ningún millón (NOTA: No me gustaría que perdieran), sino que todos ganareis… ¡ Pero al tanto! ¡Ganareis todos los que se comporten como monstruos!- dijo Chris arrogantes- Ahora podeis iros- dicho y hecho. En la fogata no quedaba nadie exepto Chirs y Chef Hatchet. Ellos cuchichellaban cosas imposibles de entender, ¿Seran métodos para torturar a los campistas?

Todo los antiguos campistas estaban reunidos en el bosque, pero lo que no sabían era que los nuevos campistas, de nuevo ''disfrazados'', los espiaban desde los altos arboles.

Estos campistas nuevos són muy raros- dijo Lindsay

¡Felicidades tonta! - le dijo Courtney.

¿Esque siempre eres así de molesta?- le preguntó Gwen

¡Tu cállate robanovios carapalida!- le gritó Courtney.

Pensaba que ya nos habíamos perdonado, ¡Duncan y yo ya no somos novios!- exclamó Gwen.

Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea pero Trent y Duncan las detuvieron:

-Calma chicas- dijo Trent.

- Estamos trabajando en equipo- se interpuso Duncan.

-Al fin. Una vez el criminal piensacon la cabeza- se metió Courtney.

- Ya basta- gritó Heather- Me nombro presidenta. Decido investigar a fondo este caso-.

-¿Como nos oganizamos?- dijieron Harol, Noah, Katie y Sadie al unisón.

-Vosotros investigareis a TODOS los nuevos campistas. Repito VOSOTROS, no yo. Caso cerrado.- diciendo esto Heather se fue.

Los demás decidieron ir a dormir. Estaban cansados y no querían pelear.

-Así que nos investigaran ehhh- dijo Miranda

-Lo tienen claro para descubrir nuestro secreteo- dijieron Luna, Megan, Trisha y Samanda.

-Antes moriran- respondieron Caroline, Annabeth y Adriana.

**¿Y que les pareció?**

**Si son tan amables de responderme la pregunta del nombre pliss. A parte de esto me teneis que decir los nombres y los cambios que os gustarian para vuestro equipo.**

**NOMBRE: Elijiré los dos que mas me gusten del mismo equipo**

**CAMBIOS: Haré lo que pueda. Me guié por vustro personajes favoritos pero si me equivoqué avisanme.**

**¡Avisanme también si alguno de mis fics esta plagido, que el otro dia vi uno y yo no soy una plagiadoraaaa!**

**Espero que me sigan leyendo.**

**Apartir de ahora queda cerrado el plazo para apuntarse a el show a no ser que tengáis muchas ganas y o os importe salir en el tercer capítulo.**

**¡REWIEWS CON LAS RESPUESTAS!**

**BYE.**

**CrazyGothic-dxc**


	3. Chapter 3: Un intento, un fallo

**De nuevo yo… Hoy estoy más animada, nos han dicho las notas y son muy buenas… En este capítulo aparecerán 4 campistas nuevos, que se retrasaron… Y perdonen por la tardanza. No les entretengo más, a leer…**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen, por desgracia…**

Al día siguiente los campistas se despertaron y fueron hacia la cocina, el chef Hatchet había cocinado un puré de patatas, que aunque lo giraras no se caía, y unos espaguetis fríos que más bien parecían gusanos. Pero los nuevos campistas no comían eso, ellos comían un espeso y rojo liquido… SANGRE.

CAMPISTAS VIEJOS

-¡SANGRE!- gritó Trent, mientras los nuevos campistas voltearon a verlo.

-SHHH, estás loco, no queremos que se enteren los otros de que estamos investigándolos- dijo Briggette, a lo que Geoff asintió.

-No puede ser sangre, son raros pero… ¿SANGRE? No…- dijo Courtney.

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Son monstruos!- dijeron Katie y Sadie al uníson.

-Solo van disfrazados de monstruos, como nosotros- dijo Noah.

-Yo lo descubriré- gritó Gwen, harta de las discusiones.

GWEN'S POV

Estaba harta de las discusiones así que me presenté para descubrirlo, Iba camino a la mesa cuando… Alguien me cogió del brazo.

-AHHHHH- grite con todas mis fuerzas. Ese alguien era una chica punk. Era esbelta y tan alta como Heather. De cabello negro y con mechas verdes, se parecía a mí. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color negra con rayas verde fluorescentes, leggins negros y unas converse negras. Me miró con unos ojos llenos de furia y se fue dejándome confundida.

Al llegar a la mesa todas voltearon y al verme me ignoraron:

-Hola, soy Gwen. ¿Me podéis pasar un poco de beber?, es que en mi mesa no queda…- las chicas me dieron un vaso con esa especie de sangre y luego me fui.

FIN GWEN'S POV

Gwen se fue con su vaso a su mesa pero lo que no había visto era que Mirando le puso liquido de otro envase antes de dárselo…

-Vengan campistas os presentó a 4 nuevos campistas- todos refunfuñaron, excepto los nuevos- Bien el primero es… ¡Henry Smith Webster! El segundo… ¡Danterios Gregory Runaldi Rummanoff! El tercero Kandragora Anastasia Rummanoff, prima de Danterius, y el último… ¡Seiveld Damond Gonzalez Sepulveda!- todos los nuevos campistas aplaudieron, y los abrazaron.

-Genial, más para molestar- dijo Duncan divertido.

-Ahora hablaremos sobre los equipos:

Equipo 1 en el que se encuentran Duncan, Courtney, Miranda, Annabeth, Noah, Trisha, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Adriana, Izzy, Owen, Luna y Samanda, ¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó Chris.

-¡Los espectros sin ánima!- respondió el equipo al uníson.

Eva, Heather, Ezeiquel, Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Trent, Megan, Sierra, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Danterious, Henry, Caroline Kandragora y Seiveld, ¿Cómo os llamáis?- volvió a preguntar Chris.

-¡Los monstruos del armario!- gritaron al uníson.

Luego los campistas nuevos se juntaron, al igual que los viejos.

EN LA MESA DE LOS NUEVOS:

-Parece que le gustas a Alejandro, ehhh…- le dijo Trisha a Seiveld.

-No digas tonterías- se quejó Seiveld. Seiveld estaba disfrazada del gato de KIT VS CAT, solo que de color negro. Henry de Freddy Kruger y Danterius de vampiro, al igual que Kandrgora.

Henry era alto y de cabello castaño claro. Piel pálida, delgado y de ojos verdes.

Kandragora era una chica de 17 años, prima de Danterius. Ojos rojos, pelo negro, rusa y de familia mafiosa. Vestía una muscula roja al cuello, pescador negro con botas militares y cinturones. Unos guantes sin dedos y un collar con una piedra roja. Finalmente una campera amarronada negra con una capucha.

Danterius era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes. Llevaba una remera negra, camisa verde y pantalón gris oscuro. Llevaba un collar de plata en el cuello. Semi-gemelo con su prima, nacieron el mismo día y se criaron juntos.

Por otro lado Mirada había cambiado su aspecto, ahora era punk. Delgada y de estatura normal. Pelo largo castaño oscuro, entre lacio y ondulado, un poco arriba de la cintura y con mechas rosadas. De ojos café y buenas proporciones. Tez morena clara. Llevaba un pircing de plata en el ombligo. Vestía una playera de tirantes color negro con dos estrellas en el centro (una plateada y la otra rosada) hasta arriba del ombligo, chaqueta plateada, jeans desgastados y converses rosas.

Mientras tanto los campistas viejos estaban hablando y discutiendo sobre la sangre que bebían los nuevos:

-Hay que probarla- gritó Heather.

-Pues pruébala- contestó Leshawna.

-¿Y si es toxico? Como te atreves a mandarme- replicó Heather. Estaba a punto de iniciarse una pelea, pero la voz de Izzy las detuvo:

-Izzy se presenta como voluntaria para probar, a Izzy le gusta la sangre- dijo.

Entonces bebió un sorbo pero enseguida lo escupió:

-Izzy, ¿estás bien…? ¿Qué era?- preguntó Owen curioso pero a la vez preocupado.

-A Izzy le gusta la sangre, pero no el tomate- gritó ella enfadada.

-¡¿Zumo de tomate?- dijo Ezeiquel y se lo bebió todo- si, zumo de tomate.

Los nuevos campistas escuchaban atentamente a los viejos:

-¡HA! Os dije que funcionaria- gritó Miranda entusiasmada.

-Sí, la verdad cambiar la sangre por zumo de tomate fue buena idea- la apoyó Luna.

-Veamos si pueden con nosotros- dijeron los demás al uníson.

**Interesante… Bueno… Malo… Misterioso… Ustedes deciden.**

**REWIEWS**

**CHAO**


End file.
